vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaioh
Summary Kaioh (カイオウ) is Raoh, Toki, and Sayaka's eldest biological brother. He bears an uncanny resemblance to Raoh, even causing Kenshiro to mistake him as such when unmasked. After Raoh's death, Kaioh sought to continue his younger brother's legacy in Shura. Like Raoh, he wears intimidating armor, rides a giant red horse, and leads his own army. Unlike Raoh, Kaioh seeks to conquer the world in the name of evil, hoping to establish his reign by crushing Hokuto Shinken for all time. To facilitate his dark nature, Kaioh uses self-harm to purge himself of love and empathy, leaving his entire body covered in scars, and where his mastery of Hokuto Ryuken has lead him to wear his armor not for protection against others, but to contain his strength of Matoki claimed to be gained from having reached into the demonic realm from ravaging everything near him. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C Name: Kaioh Origin: Fist of The North Star (Hokuto no ken) Age: Unknown(Older than Raoh) Gender: Male Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reactions and durability, is a skilled user in the Hokuto Ryu Ken that allows him to bypass conventional durability by touching the vital points (veins, organs) of the opponent to make them explode from the inside, various ki techniques, expert martial arts Attack Potency: Large Town level+ (Equal to Raoh) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Was able to fight on equal footing with Kenshiro) Lifting Strength: Likely Class K (Equal to Raoh) Striking Strength: Class TJ Durability: Large Town level+ (Equal to Raoh) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee human range, several meters with certain ranged ki techniques Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hokuto Ryū Ken (北斗琉拳, Big Dipper Lapis Lazuli Fist), also known as Hokuto Ryūka Ken (北斗劉家拳, Big Dipper Liu Family Fist) is a 1800 year old martial art from the Land of Asura. Its founder was Ryūō of the ancient Hokuto Sōke ruling line. This martial art makes use of the opponents 1109 Keiraku Hakō pressure points. This martial art is known as an evil martial art; its use of Matōki aura can drive the practitioner insane with evil, turning them into a Majin (魔神, God of Black Magic). The ultimate Hokuto Ryuken technique is Anryū Tenha which levitates a person in the air and completely disorients them. * Demonic Ground Shattering Wave (Ma Shin Goretsu Ha): Kaioh performs a series of three powerful swings, accompanied by bursts of his Demonic Mighty Aura. * Fatal Grip of Rahu (Ragou Bouwan Satsu): Kaioh charges forward, arms outstretched and charged with dark energy. After plowing through his enemies, he leaps into the air and fires a large energy sphere below himself. * Incineration of Ignorance (Mumyo Kaijin Satsu): Kaioh seizes an opponent by the head and lifts them off the ground. Holding his wrist with his free hand, he discharges his Demonic Mighty Aura into his foe, creating three large bursts of energy around them. After the third burst, Kaioh throws his opponent behind him. * Demonic Lava Flow (Toma Shichi Jinen): With a gesture of his right hand, Kaioh manifests a large field of fiery dark power in front of him, inflicting devastating damage to everyone within the field. * Maki Ryudan: Kaioh forms the stars of Hokuto near him and shoots a blast of Demonic Aura at enemies. * Anryu Hiha: Kaioh shoots a long ranged blast of demonic aura at his foes. * Anryu En Satsujin: Kaioh shields himself then blasts Demonic Aura in all directions around him. * Seimyo Danretsu: Kaioh does a rapid machine gun attack with his arms before finishing with a kick. * Anryū Tenha (暗琉天破 Dark Sparkling Stone Heaven Destruction): The ultimate technique of Hokuto Ryuken. Kaioh levitates the target in mid-air and completely disorientates them, making them vulnerable for further attacks. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fist of The North Star Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Leaders Category:Tyrants Category:Evil Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Berserkers Category:Brawlers Category:Illusionists Category:Tier 7 Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Kings